Conventional hand carts, such as wheelbarrows or lift carts, typically include a bed or bucket supported by one or more load-bearing wheels positioned ahead of the center of gravity of the hand cart and support legs or wheels positioned behind the center of gravity. Because of the relatively long moment arm between the center of gravity and the axis of rotation of the load-bearing wheels, such a configuration requires greater strength by the user, as a larger percentage of the total load must be lifted to raise the support legs or wheels off the ground, both for transport, especially over uneven terrain, and, in the case of a wheelbarrow, for dumping, when the wheelbarrow needs to be tipped.
Additionally, in the case of wheelbarrows, the load-bearing wheels of conventional wheelbarrows are typically positioned adjacent or along the longitudinal centerline of the wheelbarrow. This tends to make such wheelbarrows laterally unstable, and difficult to control, especially when carrying heavy loads.
By way of the present disclosure, a hand cart is provided that overcomes these drawbacks.